poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas meets Alpha Trion/Alpha Trion warns Thomas
This is how Thomas meets Alpha Trion and Alpha Trion warns Thomas in The Amazing Train-Prime Adventure. wakes up in a dark space, feeling dizzy. There is an unknown voice calling his name as he struggles to open his eyes fully Thomas: groans Unknown Voice: Wake up! Wake up! echoes Thomas has his eyes fully opened, the voice becomes normal Thomas: What? Where am I? up and sees a blue and white robot-like figure standing before him Unknown Robot: Wake up! Thomas: Dahhh! Who-who-who-who are you? Alpha Trion: I am Alpha Trion. Mentor of Optimus Prime. Thomas: You know him? Alpha Trion: Yes. What is your name, little one? Thomas: Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine. Alpha Trion: Well, it's nice to meet you. Thomas: Nice to meet you too. Just tell me, why are you here? Alpha Trion: I came here to tell you that you are in grave danger by a Deceptitrain who is trying to take your Prime powers and become the ultimate ruler of the world. Thomas: Who is it? Alpha Trion: I will tell you his name but not things that will happen later on in your life. Because, ever since you became a Prime, visions are the only way I can communicate with you. But when you're awake, I'm that little voice in your head telling you what to do next. Thomas: Oh, yeah. You are. But, anyways, what's the Deceptitrain who is trying to take me powers' name? Alpha Trion: His name is, Starsmoke. Thomas: Starsmoke? Alpha Trion: Once Megatrain's loyal second-in-command and now a rogue. Thomas: Alpha, could Starsmoke kill me? Or my friends? Or the Princesses? Or Twilight? Alpha Trion: Yes. He could. But only if you let him. You can't let Starsmoke control you. Be very careful, Thomas. Thomas: I will, Alpha. Will I see you again? Alpha Trion: Probably. Ratchet's Voice: Thomas! Wake up! echoes Alpha Trion: Uh-oh! You're waking up! I'll have tell you more the next time you have a vision. Thomas: Bye, Alpha. And thank you. Alpha Trion: You're welcome, Thomas. hug and Alpha disappears in reality Ratchet: Thomas! Wake up! Thomas: Ratchet! There's no need to shout. Sheesh! sits up and sees his friends staring at him questioningly Thomas: Why are you all looking at me like that? James: Nothing. It was just, you were murmuring to yourself. Thomas: Oh. Twilight: So, what happened? Thomas: I had a vision of Optimus' mentor, Apha Trion. Percy: You did? When? Thomas: What does it look like when? A few moments ago. Percy: Are you sure? Thomas: I'm not kdding around. Of course I'm sure. He told about Starsmoke, a Deceptitrain who once was Megatrain's partner and second-in-command and now is a rogue. Alpha told me that Starsmoke was trying to take my Prime powers and become the ultimate ruler of the world. And he said that this Deceptitrain could me, you, the Princesses and Twilight, but that would only happen if I let him. Alpha told me to be careful and I said that I would be. Gordon: But you can't possibly have seen him. He's was probably just that little voice in your head telling you what to do next. Ratchet: Gordon, you musn't interfer. Thomas: I'm not joking, Gordon. I really did see him. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts